robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitchen Khaos
:"Why in the world is there a toilet in the kitchen?" Map Information Kitchen Khaos was released in the Summer Update. It takes place in a giant kitchen that is filled with random props. This map is a big messy Kitchen. It is a good map for trick-shooting when using the trampolines or falling from high places and/or stomping them. There is also a lot of cover in this map. Tips and Tricks Kitchen? Playroom? Bathroom? All purpose room? The question still lingers in everyone's head to this day... at least not when bullets are flying past their heads! By far the most cluttered map out of the available maps, this map will either be a complete and utter annoyance or eye candy. Either way, it's a map full of varied strategies and all kinds of weird stuff in it... * Most of the fighting will occur under the table and near the spawns. Looking for a fight? Jump down and get shooting! * All of the spawnpoints except for the mousetrap spawnpoint are ideal places for camping. However, be aware that more proactive players will use the trampoline in the brick fort to try to pick you off, so don't stand still for too long! * The trampolines are extremely useful, as they allow you to get to the main spawns quickly, and also allow you to perform creative flanks. * Kitchen Khaos supports almost every playstyle. If you like camping, sit around at spawn. If you want to be proactive, run around and eliminate all in your way with the plethora of movement options... the choice is yours! * While all of the spawns are viable camping spots, the cabinet spawn near the sinks is arguably the best one, as you get the best view of the place. Just watch out for the higher cupboard spawn, other players might have the same idea... except they're aiming for you! * The Knife is incredibly useful in this map when taking the trampolines into consideration. Fly up, land behind someone, and bam. Demotion. The same is true with the Golden Knife. Use those trampolines and flank the enemy, and win! * Weapons that can boost jump are particularly useful in this map, allowing ease of movement without the use of trampolines. This can catch opponents off guard easily, since most would expect people to fly near the trampolines. Trivia *This map is a remake of an old map called Big Kitchen. *When a player gets killed by the stove, they will play a sound affect saying “ouch!” *There are multiple bricks on the floor. One of the bricks literally says 'brick' on it, while a tall one says 'IcyTea is not a developer'. *Like in Big Kitchen, there is a Bible on the floor, except that it is standing up, with a misspelled paragraph describing why Jesus Christ came to John The Baptist at the River Jordan: to be baptized and 'for teh cheezburgers'. This book was later changed to a book about "Holey Cat" *But that's not the only book. There are also: **''The Adventures of Epic Duck'', with a rubber duck on the cover under the title. **''I, Lolrus'', against the table leg featuring the Lolrus meme: an elephant seal named Minazo clutching a bucket at the Enoshima aquarium. **''Roblox For Dummies.'' *In the broken air conditioner, you spawn behind a brick block with the words 'yes this is a spawn defender' on it. Move backwards and you'll fall into a bottom cabinet. *The sniper places are: **The air conditioner **On top on the cupboard, either behind the picture or just somewhere else **Behind the digital clock. *This map is slightly based on CSGO Map called de_rats except there are different layouts. *This is the first map with a green screen. *The spawn in the cabinet is broken, causing users to get stuck. *A revamped version of the map was released by IcyTea on 1/3/20. Category:Maps